farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed African Country (UAC)
The Unnamed African Country, or UAC, is a war-torn country located somewhere in Central Africa. It is the main setting for Far Cry 2. It spans the territory of two sectors: the northern region of Leboa-Sako and the southern region of Bowa-Seko. Far Cry 2's Unnamed African Country or UAC is an eminent world full of unique structures and environments while its pure themes to real African countries is most critically acclaimed by critics and players alike. History Pre-Civil War The country itself was once a peaceful nation with its unified economy and government force, which made sure that its people lived in peace. During the time before the Alliance for Popular Resistance invasion of UAC, the country was a monarchy with King Nnyere as its leader. The country was known to have had rich gold and diamond mines within it. However, with UAC being set in the middle of central Africa, it had to worry about warring nations from all sides. Eventually these countries rallied under the banner of the APR. The APR continued to pressure UAC into joining the other African nations apart of this union, however the UAC did not want to join so suddenly. It is not fully understood when the UAC declared war on the APR or vice versa, but it is known that the people opposing the APR's union, the United Front for Liberation and Labour or UFLL were not politically connected to UAC's government in any way. At some point, revolutionaries toppled the government and continued to wage war against the APR before establishing a new government, thus throwing the UAC into a lawless state plagued by a bloody war that displaced many of the population. Civil War When the UFLL and APR declared war on each other, King Nnyere fled the country with all of UAC's gold, thus wrecking the economy. While initially the APR was made up of foreigners and Mercenaries, UAC's current state made a portion of UAC's natives to join or indirectly support the APR in hopes that their lives would return to normal. The remaining population who were determined to keep their home country independent supported the UFLL. The rest became refugees and fled the country with the help of the Underground. However, what most people don’t know is that the main reason this war escalated so quickly was not just pure determination, but it was an easy, illegal access to weaponry. This was made possible by a notorious anonymous weapons dealer called "The Jackal". The Jackal had sold large amounts of weapons to both the APR and UFLL, thus making the supply of arms so easy. This along with many other crimes, made the Jackal wanted by many many, groups both illegal and legal such as gangs or governments, one being the United States of America. When the civil war was at its peak, one such anonymous entity hires the player, a mercenary to find and kill the Jackal, thus starting ''Far Cry 2''. Factions The UAC is a lawless and war-torn country where many warring factions and illegal businesses can operate freely without prosecution. Two main political factions are centered upon in Far Cry 2. One faction is the United Front for Liberation and Labour, or UFLL. The UFLL is a socialist paramilitary group mostly comprised of natives to the UAC. Their political motives are to keep UAC independent and restore it to its former glory. This is opposed from the second faction, the Alliance for Popular Resistance or APR. The APR is a large organization seeking to unite Africa under one name. This is directly contradictory to the UFLL, hence the conflict. Aside from political factions, a number of secondary or illegal groups exist in UAC. There is a group known as the Underground who seek to lead the refugees out of the country and into the safety of other nations. They are known to hold Christian ideologies. Many independent Mercenaries or Mercenary groups exist in UAC. They mostly take jobs from the APR or UFLL in hope to make a profit from the conflict. Some unnamed hostile militias attempt to subdue the Underground. Gun runners also make a large profit from the civil war, many found in private Gun shops. In addition to these, many gun running organizations contend for profits in UAC, giving opportunities to the player to assist one organization and undermine another. The most powerful gun runner in UAC is the Jackal. There is also an anonymous entity that the player can contact for assassination contracts. Although both factions employ natives and mercenaries, the Combat Structure of the two factions are different in a descriptive view. Since the UFLL was originally a party of Politicians with a socialist agenda, they rely mostly on Paramilitary forces lead by Hector Voorhees and the country's native sympathizers. Unlike the APR which is comprised of the Country's former military, African coalitions, and local Warlords and street gangs, as well as foreign mercenaries. ru:Безымянная Африканская Страна Category:Far Cry 2 Locations Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Far Cry 2